


Lanterns

by Theinvisiblegirl85



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Family Loss, Female Relationships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Young kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinvisiblegirl85/pseuds/Theinvisiblegirl85
Summary: Newly Single widow Taylor Hanson puts an add in the local paper asking for a Nanny. Fayth Matthews is the woman who answers the add. Will she survive Taylor's Kids or will the kids have ideas of their own and will she be forced out of the picture or will faith step in and take over to join forces





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor Kids. 

Ethan (14)  
Peggy (12)  
Noah (10)  
Colby (8)  
Willow (3) 

 

Taylor Hanson lays in bed alone. He's eyes flickering back and forth. He dreams of he's beloved wife. He sits up in bed. Heavely breathing, sweating. He looks around he's dark room. He moves legs over the edge of the bed so that he's feet were touching the bedroom floor. He sighs and rubs he's forehead. He looks over to he's left the night stand where a photo of he's wife stood next to him. It was the last one that he will ever take of her. And it was he's favorite of all. She was smiling, laughing and happy. And it was a beautiful sunny day. It was the last day that he would ever see that smile. And now it only lived in he's dreams. 

He remembered like it was yesterday. It was suppose to be a night of celebrations. The new album had just came out and everyone was excited about it. The boys were due to go on tour. Taylor wanted Claire to go out with him, he's brothers and their wives to celebrate. But Claire was not in the mood. She had argued that she had been out all day running arrens and watching the kids. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed while Taylor had been at the studio all day. Taylor had even gone has far as getting he's parents to look after the kids for the weekend so that they could go out celebrate properly. He tried one more time with her but Claire was not budding. He sighs and walks out to go meet he's brothers. He was selfish. He wanted he's wife there for support. He was proud of the album. Somehow during leaving Claire had changed her mind. A nice night out with out the kids with her husband had finely sunk in. She had gotten dressed nice and grab her things. She wanted to surprise Taylor. 

On her way over to the night club Claire had texted Isaac wife Chloe to let her know and that it was a surprise for Taylor. and wasn't watching what she was doing. She found her self in a car accident and died instantly. The other driver lived. For awhile Taylor was furious at God. Why Claire and not the other Driver? The other driver who had been in a coma after the accident and had lived. He spent a while in Hospital. Alive and living. They weren't aloud to know who killed he's wife and the mother of he's children. But Taylor having he's suppositions knows. Only the parents of Taylor and Claire knew. Taylor blamed himself for what happen. If he had only listened to Claire and not got caught up in the excitement of the new album she might still be with him and their family. 

Claire had suffered from depression. After having 4 babies it all got to much for her. And being a celebrating wife. It was everyone's dream right? It was for Claire. Sure she loved her husband. Madly in love even. They were each others world. But it got difficult sometimes especially when they were the it couple. Taylor thought she was getting better again and even seemed happy. they tried for a nother baby. A little girl. Willow. She was beautiful and suppose to save their marriage. And Taylor thought that Claire was happy once more and maybe she was if only for a short while. Not everyone knew about Claire's condition. Only those close to them did. Not even the kids knew. Taylor didn't the public to know. 

Taylor had left 3CG. He had stop doing music for over a year since that faithful night. He couldn't do it anymore. He had let he's brothers run the studio without him. He couldn't go back. He wasn't ready. The boys were and they ready to go back on Tour. It took Isaac a little more to get over it all. This was their baby, their job and lively hood. Everything that boys worked hard for could be going up in smoke. Isaac had even thought about closing the studio. The brothers understood. Even though they were angry and confused. They knew their brother was hurting. 

Even with the help of Taylor's family and Claire's parents support who lived far away. Even though had never forgiven Taylor themselves either. They did it for the kids. Taylor struggled. He struggled like most would after losing their loved one. He had lost count on how many times he had lost a Nanny all because of the kids behavior. Ethan nearly getting suspended twice was on he's last warning. Peggy was developing an attitude on her and was the popular one mostly because of who her father was Noah who normally did really well at school was failing on a couple of subjects and little Willow who hadn't talked since losing the lost of their mother. He had asked the kids what was wrong with that one? They never said anything and left for their rooms. He sighed. The next morning he had called int the news paper and placed an add for a Nanny. Hoping that this one the kids would like. Yeah. He was struggling. Now was not the time go back into the studio. Music would have to wait. 

He needed a miracle

He needed... 

Fayth Matthews


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor sits at the confrance table at the studio signing some things over. He only goes in occasionally going in for paperwork. Making sure everything was still running even though he may not be there much anymore. 

"This is the last one" Isaac tells him as he hands more paper work over to him. 

"Ok" 

"So.... hows things? How are the kids?" 

"Things are..." 

"Yeah. Listen man, where having a jam session tomorrow night. Would love to have you... What do you say?" 

"I don't know, Ike... I mean, it's too soon. My head just not in it" 

"i get it. It was worth the shot" 

"You guys really miss me that much" 

"Is it that obvious?"

"I mean, i could...." 

"Even just for one night. Just to get out for awhile" 

"I'll think about it" 

"Great" 

As he was in the middle of signing he's phone was buzzing. He pulls it out.

"Hello?" 

"Mr Hanson? This is Mrs Sanders. I need you come down to the school. I have your oldest three in my office as we speak. I need you to come and get them" 

Taylor sighs hearing appon the request of the school princeable. 

"What they do this time?" 

"Just... i'll explain when you get here" 

"Ok. I'm on my way" 

He hangs up the phone. Looks over to Isaac. 

"What happen?" 

"I don't know. I have to go" 

"Of cause. Just think about tomorrow" 

"Yeah. I will" 

He finishes up the paper work and grabs he's things and runs out of the office leaving Isaac to clean up and going over to Zac's office. He knocks. 

"Hey" Zac looks up at him. 

"Hey. Did Taylor leave?" 

"Yeah. Trouble at the school he had to go" 

"Right. Did you ask him about tomorrow night?" 

"He said he'll think about it" 

"Of cause" 

"Zac..." 

"Ike? What are we even doing here? What's the point? I mean have you been on the fourms? It's been a year, Ike! The fans are screaming for news" 

"Just... just tell them that where working on something" 

Zac shook he's head. 

"Right cus they'll love that" 

"Zac, he's our brother. He's still hurting" h

"I get it. But when, Ike?" 

Isaac shurgs he's shoulders. He wished he knew. 

****

Taylor heads down to the school's office. He meets the assistant at the desk. 

 

"Hi, I'm here about my kids?" 

She nodds her head. 

"Yes. There in the office waiting for you. Go on threw" 

"Thanks" 

Taylor heads over to the office. He knocks.

"Come in" 

He opens the door and see all three of he's oldest kids at the table all with looks of guilt on their faces. 

"Hi Mr Hanson. Thanks for coming down. Please have a set" 

"What's going on?" 

He asks as he takes a set next to Noah he's thrid oldest. 

"Mr Hanson... I understand that theres been some changes going on at thome. The lost of your wife. Your kids are... running a muck in the school. Peggy was courght smoking and Ethan was cought graffie the gym walls and Noah is failinEg on a couple of subjects that are he's best ones" 

"Really?" He looks over at he's three kids. 

"I just don't know what to do. For Noah to be failing he's best subjects and Peggy smoking? Ethan... well, i'm just not sure" 

"I understand Mrs Sanders. I'll have a talk to them" 

"Please do. We can't have this in the school or else im going to be affaird to trensform them elsewhere" 

"No, i'm sure it wont come to that. Will it guys?" They went quiet. 

"Thank you, Mr Hanson" 

They all left the office. The car ride on the way home was quiet. No one wanted to talk about their day. 

"Guys, this isn't over. We are going to talk about it after dinner" 

Again nothing. Peggy had put her music on to block it all out. She knew her father wasn't going to believe her. She was just at the wrong place, wrong time. 

"Ethan, wanna tell me about the walls?" 

Ethan also said nothing. Taylor sighs. He then looks over to Noah. 

"What about you buddy?" 

"I dont know, i just..." 

"Yeah, i get it. But Maths? You love that subject" 

Noah shruggs he's shoulders. 

Taylor sighs. He pulls in the driveway of he's parents house to pick up Willow. 

"I won't be long" He tells them before geting out 

"Hello honey" Diana greets her son with a smile. 

"Hey Mom. Is she ready" 

"Yeah, she's ready. She's playing with your sisters" 

"Great" 

"Willow, your daddy's here!" Diana tells her. Willow looks up from the table with a smile and runs over to her father with her arms out ready to be picked up. She hold up a paiting that she did for him. 

"Wow. You did that?" Willow nodds her. 

"Guess, you've got your Uncle's trade" Diana smiles. 

"Isaac tells me you might be going tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah, maybe" 

"You should. It'll do you some good" Jessica tells him. 

"Well i gotta go. Thanks again, Mom" 

"Oh, wait. I have food so you dont have to cook. Be right out" She runs off while Taylor walks outside with Willow in he's arms he walks over to the car and buckels her in her set. 

"Here you are honey. Hey guys" She hands over the bag to him. The kids wave to their grandmother. 

"Thanks Mom" He tells her as he grabs the bag before geting back in the car. 

"Drive safe" Diana stays and watched her son drive off before going back inside. 

At the house all the kids get out of the house and go inside.

"This aint over! We're not done talking!" He tells them before they run of in their own direction to their rooms. He sighs as he hears all door slams. He looks at Willow. 

"Just you and me kid" Willow smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Fayth sits on the couch in Taylor's office. She couldn't believe what was happening. She got the job and now she was waiting to meet he's kids. She felt nervous. She had heard all the roumers about Nanny's expiring quickly. She hoped they liked her enough not to. They didn't seem like the type of kids that she's seen photos of them. Shed hoped they would be friends. She had suddenly heard the car doors and then the front door talking n footsteps. Taylor told her to in he's office till he tells them. He would call her out.

"Why do we need Nanny's all the time For Dad?" She heard he's daughter ask him.

"Peggy you know why. It's my career and after your Mom... There's just no one else to help"

"Why can't Grandma do it? Or Aunt Jessica, Aunt Avery, or Aunt Zoe?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy please. Just try to understand okay?"

"Will this one be coming on tour with us?"

Fayth had stop. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Going on tour? We're they crazy?

"Uh, I'm not sure..."

Peggy had sat on the couch in The living room with her arms crossed. Not happy about another Nanny.

"Guys... Just try and like this one okay? She has kids of her own. I think you'll like her. "

"Fine. But we're not going to be Best friends"

Taylor smiles and calls Fayth to come out. She slowly makes her way out to the living room. The kids watching her.

"Fayth. These are my kids. Ethan, Peggy, Noah, Colby and Willow aka Mouse"

"Nice to meet you all. Why Mouse?" Fayth ask him.

"She hasn't talked since..." Taylor trailed off.

"Oh. I'm sure where going to be friends. I really look forward to working with you all"

"I have to get going. I'll be home late"

"Do you have to go Dad?" Colby asks.

"Sorry kido. Your Uncle's need me. I won't be gone all night" he kisses Willow on her check who was sitting on he's lap. He passes her to Ethan.

"I'll see yas latter" he gets up and walks out. Fayth was left alone with the kids for the First Time. Once they heard hes car gone the kids but Willow all stood up to leave for their rooms.

"We don't need a nanny and we're not going to be friends" Peggy tells her. Before walking off following by her brothers. Fayth stood in the living room not sure what to the think. She looks down at the little girl in front of her.

"Well that went well? Now what to do?" Fayth sighs. Unaware that the kids had all retreated in Ethans room for a conference.

"This is crazy! I can't believe Dad just left us here with her! We dont know anything about her and she could be a crazy fan" Said Peggy

"Calm Down Peg. You know what we have to do right?"   
Ethan asks her. Peggy smiles and nodds her head.

"Operation nanny expired?"

Ethan nodds he's head and sticks he's hand out in the middle of the group. The others followed.

"Nanny expired" They all said in unison.

****

Taylor walks in the studio office. He could here the music playing. He goes to the back room. He in opens the door and stands still in the door for awhile to see if anyone notices him. It wasn't until the end of the song. Zac looks up at from he's drums.

"Tay. Your here?"

Taylor nodds hes head.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

" I mean... We weren't sure..." Zac looks over at Isaac all confused.

"So whos watching the Kids?" Isaac asks? Taylor sighs.

"I got a new nanny. Her names Fayth. She started for me tonight. I was able to come down"

"Great! Think your up for to play?" Taylor looks over at he's piano. It's been awhile. He walks over to it and sits down.

"Well? Let's do this!"

Zac and Isaac look at each other then they started playing. It felt great to be back. Even Taylor had to admit. He felt like he was on fire. When it was all over he callsoped on the floor with he's brothers.

"That was awesome!" Said Zac all excited about the night. Taylor laughed a little.

"Yeah it was. I guess this is what I needed" Taylor said as he sat up.

"So... Think you'll be back?" Zac ask. Isaaclooks at him. Taylor looks at he's brothers. The Room went quiet.

"Wait.... Was this whole thing a test? To see if I'll come back?"

Zac had Hung he's head. It told Taylor everything.

"I should've known. I can't believe this" Taylor gets up of the floor. And goes to leave.

"Taylor. Wait" Isaac calls after him. He was just at the door. He's back towards Isaac he's hand on the door handle only open a little bit. Isaac puts he's left hand on he's brothers shoulder.

"Talk to me Tay. I know your still in there. We're sorry. We just... We miss you is all. Everyone does including the fans... Come back"

"It's soon Ike. I can't"

"Okay you can't"

"You don't understand..."

"What?"

Taylor stops.

"I have to go"

And before Isaac could say anything Taylor was gone.

"Taylor!"

Taylor forces he's tears but gets in the car and drives off. Isaac left in the building slams he's fits down on the wall. Cursing under he's breath.

Fayth was in the kitchen at Taylor's when she hears he's car pulls up. She looked at her watch. It was only early. Why would he be back so soon? She turns around as he opens the front door. He looked wrecked.

"Hi. How did it go?" She asks him. Taylor shakes he's head.

"I need to be alone for awhile" he tells her making hes way to he's office.

"Of cause"

"The kids are?"

"In there rooms"

"Good. I'll see you latter" he says nothing else and leaves. Once in the office he goes over to he's Bar and pours himself a drink and sits on the couch. He looks over to the photo of he's wife and grabs it and lays down on the couch


	4. Chapter 4

Fayth had stayed the night at Taylor's. She didnt see him for the rest of the night after he had locked himself in he's office. She had slept in the guest room. She called Miranda that night and asked her to watch the girls. She felt un comfortable leaving the kids alone with Taylor in a state of mind. She knew the older three would would be able to look after themselves. But not Colby and Willow. She also had ordered pizza for her daughters and then for the Hanson crew. They came out of there rooms only to eat and left again. All but Colby and Willow who stayed out and watched a movie. After the kids had fallen asleep on the couch removing them to there rooms Fayth had retired to the guest room.s he was exhausted after the first day of meeting all the kids and cleaning up around the house. It felt werid. But gueesed she'll get used to it and made a note to pack clothes just in case.

It wasn't long before the kids gotten up to go to school. Only to stop when they saw her in the kitchen.

"Morning guys" they all looked at her.

"You stayed the night?" Peggy asked.

Fayth nodds her head.

"I did. In the guest room"

"Where's our Dad?"

"I'm guessing still in the office. Why don't you take this to him Ethan?" Fayth suggest handing a fresh cup of coffee to him for he's father.

"Okay" Ethan takes the cup and walks down to the office.

Ethan opens the door and finds he's Dad asleep on the couch with a bottle in he's hands. He walks over to him and trys to wakes him up. It takes a few attemps at first.

"Dad..."

Taylor soon awakes with he's looking at him.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"Brought you some coffee" he tells him handing the coffee over to him.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"8am"

"Shouldnt you be in school?"

"We're going. But I can stay..."

"Nice try son. Im fine"'

Ethan looked at he's father not sure what to believe.

"It's ok kid. Go to school. Don't worry"

Ethan nodds he's head.

"Thanks for the coffee" Taylor tells him before the leaves.

"Come on. Let's go" Ethan tells he's siblings not wanting to leave he's father.

They were greeted at the door by Zac.

"Uncle Zac!" The kids getting all excited.  
Fayth poped her head up when she he's name.

"Hey guys. What's up? Where's your dad?"

"In the office" Ethan tells him. Zac nodds he's head.

"Can you take us to school Zac?" Noah asks him. Zac looks at he's kids.

"I brought my truck"

"We love old Blue. Please"

"Old Blue?"

"Yeah. Old Blue. Cus it's old"

"I don't know..."

"Please..." The kids all said in unison. Zac laughed.

"Go get in. I gotta talk to your dad for abit. Dont touch the music!' he tells the the kids as they getting excited ran over to the truck.

Zac enters the house. Only stopping to see Fayth in the room.

"Uh... You must be Fayth"

"I am. Nice to you, Zac"  
They shoock hands.

"Taylor we tells me your the new nanny"

"I am"

"Is he around?"

Taylor walks in the living room with coffee cup in he's hand only stopping to see Zac.

"Zac? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he tells him. Zac looks Fayth.

"Oh. I'll go get Willow ready for a bath"

"Thanks Fayth" Taylor tells her. She gives a small smile. And leaves the room.

"So whats up?"

"I wanted to apologise for last night" Taylor shook he's head.

"I'm fine, Zac. I just had a moment. I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back"

"It's cool. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's been so long"

"I know. My kids need me. I can't. Not yet."

"I get it. Family First" Taylor nodds hes head.

"So... The nanny seems nice"

"Forget it Zac. You wouldn't stand a chance with her. She has kids"

"Maybe"

"Zac no. She's my nanny"

"Not for long though..."

"I don't know. She seems to be fitting in ok"

"Yeah. We see. I give it a week. I'm surprised she's still here"

Taylor rolls he's eyes.

"How much do you know her?"

"That she has kids and lives down town, Tulsa and her grandfather was a music teacher"

"Does she Play?"

"She said guitar"

"Might have to have a jam session with her"

"She said she's Rusty. Hasn't played for awhile"

"Where Hanson's. She'll learn quick"

"Yeah"

"Well I gotta go"

Taylor nodds hes head.

"Take care"

"Thanks"

"Oh I'm taking the kids to school" Taylor looks at him.

"What?"

"Do you know the way?"

"Tay. I'm sure I'll find it. It's my a apologie for last night"

"Just don't get the lost" Zac rolls he's eyes.

"I'll have Ethan show me"

"Thanks"

"Dont mentioned it"

Zac leaves the house leaving Taylor alone in the living room with he's thoughts.

Zac takes the kids to school. He looks at Ethan noticing how quiet he was.

"What's up, kids?"

"We have a new nanny" Peggy tells him. Zac nodds hes head.

"I just meet her"

"I don't like her"

Zac makes a small laugh.

"You've never like any of them, Peg. I know it's hard right now. But your all going to get better"

"It's hard Uncle Zac"

"Yeah. But your all still together. Your going to pull threw this"

The rest of the ride was quiet. Zac had pulled up next to the school. They all got out but Ethan. He didn't move.

"You ok bud?" Zac asks him. Still asks him.

"Hey talk to me. What's up?"

Ethan signed.

"I found dad with a bottle when I went to go wake him up. He was passed out" Zac went quiet for a few minutes not sure what to think.

"Uncle Zac?"

"Sorry. I'm sure it was a one time. He's probably missing your mom. I'll talk to him"

Ethan nodds he's head.

"It's going to be ok" Zac resures him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride"

Zac nodds hes head. He watches Eathan walk over to Peggy who waited for him. He didn't say anything to her. Zac then drives off Calling Isaac.

It wasn't before long that Fayth had brought Willow out. Taylor smiles when he sees her.

"How's my princess doing?"

Willow smiles and gives her Dad a kiss on the check and snuggles next to him.

"Thanks. You didn't have to stay"

Taylor tells her. Fayth smiles.

"It's no problem"

"The kids didn't give you a hard time?"

"No. They were fine"

"Ok. Well. You should head home to your daughter's. I've kept you long enough"

"Are you sure?" Taylor nodds hes head.

"I have earens and do some paperwork"

"I could take Willow for you" Fayth suggested. Taylor looks at her.

"I don't know..."

"It'll be okay. She can come and have a play date with Holly"

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"Just My sister Miranda. She's harmless and loves kids"

Taylor thinks for a moment.

"What do you say Mouse? Can you go to Fayths for awhile?" Willow nodded her head.

"It's Seattled then. And you can come get her when your done"

"Thanks" Taylor hands Willow over to Fayth.

Fayth leaves Taylor alone and heads home to her place to see her daughters


	5. Chapter 5

Fayth opens the door to her apartment with Willow in her arms. She had called Miranda after shed left Taylor and told her there would be one extra. Miranda got confused for abit.

Miranda was in the kitchen fixing up dinner when she heard Fayth walking in only.stoping when she saw Willow in her arms.

"Ok. She's not ours. Did you steal this one on the way home?"

Fayth laughs and shakes her head.

"Affaird not. This is Willow"

"Wait... Willow as in Willow Hanson, Willow?"

Fayth nodds her head.

"Oh my gosh. She is so cute! Hi, there. I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you"

Willow just looks her.

"She asent talked since the death of their mom..."

"Oh the poor thing"

"Where are my two?"

"Hi mommy!" Holly says as she runs in the room. Only stoping to see Willow before her.

"Who's that?"

"Holly this is little Willow. I brought her for a play date"

"Okay, mommy"

Fayth puts Willow down but does follow.

"Mommy can Willow and I watch TV?"

"Sure"

Holly takes Willow over to the couch.

"Where's Morgan?"

Miranda sighs.

"In her room. She hasn't come out since you called"

"Uh, oh. I better go see"

Fayth goes over to her daughters room and knocks on the door. She enters and finds Morgan on her bed listening to her music.

"Hi Honey"

"Your back"

"I am. Miranda tells me you've been upset?"

Morgan sighs.

"They don't believe me you work for Taylor"

"Oh? I have something to show you"

"Really what?"

She hands over the photo of Taylor that he had signed the night before. Morgan screamed when she saw the singed autograph.

"This is great, Mom. How did you get it?"

"I didn't. He signed it for you"

"Thanks Mom" Morgan grinning hugs her mother. Making Fayth smileing.

"I have someone I want you toMeet. She's outside"

"Ok mom. I'll be out soon"

Fayth goes and leaves and walks out. Finding Holly and Willow now watching a movie. Shortly after Morgan follows. Noticing there was someone with Holly.   
Emiditly recognising the small child sitting on the couch with her sister.

"Willow Hanson?!"

Fayth nodds her head.

"She came over for a play date. Her dad was busy today so i offered to look after her"

"Wow"

"Go say hi"

Morgan goes over and sits next to Willow on the other side. Fayth watches in an awe. Miranda secretly taking photos.

****

Taylor was in the kitchen doing paperwork when he heard the door bell. He looks up and could see to figures standing outside. He immediately recognises them. He gets up and opens the door.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Isaac asks him.

Taylor nodds hes head. He let's he's brothers in and closes the door after them.

"What's going on?" He asks all confused.

"Where's Willow?"

"I asked first"

Isaac sighs and runs a hand threw his hair.

"Tay, Ethan told Zac that he found you with a bottle. Are you drinking?"

Taylor blinks.

"I had one drink guys! I was upset about the other night the fact that you two thought to give me a test to see if I would come back" Zac who was still feeling guilty had Hung his head.

"Tay. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happen---"

"I don't. I blame you Isaac. Claire texted your wife!"

Isaac went quiet.

"You what?"

"It's because of Chole that she texted. And your idea to go out that night!"

"Tay... Come on. You don't really mean that" Zac says. Trying to calm the situation down before it got out of control.

Taylor's phone had rang. Saved by the bell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr Hanson. It's Mrs Saunders--"

Taylor sighs "Im on my way" Taylor hangs up the phone.

"I have to go. It's the school" he grabs he's things and leaves before saying anything else leaving both boys speechless to what just happened.

Taylor walks threw the office door. He sees Ethan sitting in the chair.

"Mr Hanson. Thanks for coming so quickly"

"What's this about?"

Mrs Saunders sighs.

"Show him Ethan"

Taylor sat there confused. Till Ethan turned his head and showed his father why. There on his sons left eye was a purple brused eye.

"Oh god. How?" Taylor asks taking a look at the eye.

"Your son got Into a fight with another student here. He will be dealt with the same manner. In the meantime Mr Hanson I'm afraid Ethan is suspended till further notice"

"I understand"

They left the office all quiet. Meeting Peggy outside who had heard threw the school. Her hand over her mouth in shock when she had seen him.

"Peggy what are doing here?" Taylor asks.

"I wanted to see Ethan. I heard. I was worried"

"You can find out when you get home" Peggy nodds her head.

"Dont you have Glass or something?"

"Yes Dad" Peggy gives Ethan an hug who returns it and then leaves the office.

"Where going to talk about this when we get home. I have to go get your sister"

Taylor knocks on Fayth door. Morgan opens the door. She freezers when she sees Taylor.

"Hi. You must be Morgan. Is your mom about? I'm Taylor"

Morgan without saying anything runs to get her mother. Willow fineally Realizing that her dad was at the door at went over to him. Taylor, smiling had picked her up.

"Are you ok, Mouse?" Willow nodds ger head.

"Taylor. I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Did you do you finish what you had to do?" Taylor shook his head.

"Theres been some trouble. How did she go?"

"Great! They really hit it off. I also made extra tea so you don't have to" she hands him the bag.

"Uh, thanks. I better go. Got Ethan in the car"

"But it's only noon?"

Taylor looks at her hopping shed get the message.

"Oh. Of cause. Let me know if I can do anything"

"Thanks. I'll seeya tomorrow"   
Fayth smiles and closes the door after they leave. She turns around to her family who were staring at her funny.

"What?"

"Nothing" they both say in an unison.

"It had better been nothing. Dont you have homework to do young lady?" Fayth tells her before walking off


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac stands at he's kitchen sink in only he's jeans. It was late. Chole had fallen asleep after he had satisfied her. He takes a drink of water. He's mind was else where. He couldn't stop thinking about what Taylor had said to him earlier that it was he's fault that Claire had Died. And maybe Taylor was right. After all it was him that had organised the whole night out to celebrate the release of the new album. And if they didn't go out that unfortunate night and Claire didn't text Chole, Claire would still be with them and Taylor would not be struggling to be a single father trying to keep he's family afloat. And they would be finishing up touring. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

He hears footsteps and it was Chole dressed with only her robe on. She goes over and wraps her arms around him.

"Isaac. Come back to bed" she tells him softly.

"I will. I just... I'll be in a few"

"Is this because of what Taylor said?"

"I just... You didn't see the look in he's eyes, Chole" Isaac sighed.

"Im sure he didn't mean it, Honey. He's just upset. He'll come around. Claire was one of my best friends, I miss her every day. I feel he's pain. I wish she never texted me that night. He just needs time. He just lost he's wife."

Isaac nodded he's head.

"Your too good to me you know that?"

Chole smiles.

"I love you too. Come back to bed"

"I'll be in, in a few"

Chole kisses him before leaving back to the bedroom.

****

Taylor sits on the lounge room in the living room. Pondering if he should call his mother to see if she could totur Ethan. The others had already left for school. Ethan was soulking in his room. And Fayth was looking after Willow. He somehow let's his fingers dial his parents number.

"Hello" Diana asks.

"Hey mom" she smiles.

"Taylor. How are you? This is a nice surprise. How are the kids?"

"That's what I'm calling about... Just please don't read to much into it. Could you toutur Ethan?"

"Ethan? Has something happened?"

Taylor sighs.

"He got into a fight with another kid at school and got suspended"

"Oh my. Yes of course dear. You can bring him over when your ready. I'll get the office set up"

"Thanks Mom"

"Of course. See you soon"

Taylor hangs up the phone. He goes to Ethan room and knocks on the door.

"Hey. Get your stuff ready. Your going to Grandmas"

"Why?"

"She's going to toutur you while your suspended"

Ethan groans.

"Now" Taylor tells him before leaving. He heads down to the hall where Willows room is.

"Hey. Can you watch Willow while I go to my parents for abit?"

Fayth smiles.

"Of cause. Everything ok?"

"It's Ethan. My mom's going to toutur him"

"Oh. We'll be here"

"Thanks Fayth"

"Not at all"

Ethan walks out of hes room and waits for he's father.

"Ready?" Taylor asks

Ethan only nodds hes head and follows his Father out.

Taylor walks into his parents house. He sees his sisters in the living room.

"Hey girls. Where's mom?"

"The office" Zoe says to him.

"Dad said that moms tourting Ethan"

Taylor nodds hes head.

"Yeah. She is"

Diana walks out.

"I thought I heard voices" she says hugging her son and grandson.

"Ethan. How are you?"

"Ok"

"Well I have the office set up. Why don't you go down?"

Ethan nodds and walks off.

"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate this"

"Of cause. It will get better Honey"

"So, Zac tells us you have a new Nanny" Avery says. Taylor sighs.

"Zac, has a big mouth. Yeah. I do. Her names Fayth"

The girls laughed at he's first sentence.

Their mother clearing her throat. Everyone is quite. 

"Well where having a BBQ on the weekend. Why don't you come and bring her. Would love to meet her" Diana offers.

"I don't know, Mom. She's got kids herself"

"They can come as well! It would be really great to see you and kids"

"I'll think about it"

"Great!"

"I gotta go"

"I'll see you at 4" Taylor nodds hes head and walks out.

"Wow. Something smells great" Taylor says as he enters he's house. He's house smelling of aromers.

Fayth nodds her head.

"I thought I would Cook while Willow is napping"

"Willows napping?"

"Yes. In her room"

"Wow. Ok. That's good then"

"Is that okay?"

"Willow napping? She won't even go down for me" Taylor says as he goes to the fridge and grabs two beers. Handing one over to Fayth.

"Thanks" she tells him grabing it. There fingers slightly touch. They both brushing it off.

"So. What are you doing on the weekend?" Taylor asks her.

Fayth was about to answer when Willow had broke out Into crying. Taylor leaves to see he's daughter sitting up in bed.

"Hey, Hey. It's ok" he tells her softly while gently rocking her.

"What happened mouse?"

Willow points over to the photo of her and her mother. Taylor sighs.

"Yeah. I miss mommy too baby" he tells her.

Fayth hearing this her heart breaking. She knew whatever happened before with there fingers touching that nothing could happen. And she wondered if Taylor noticed


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow" Miranda had said as she watched her sister get ready for the family gathering at Taylor's parents. She had Kindly accepted. She had also told Miranda what happened with Taylor and the fingers brushing.

"I wish I was going" she tells her.

"Maybe next time"

"Yeah"

"So what are your plans while we're out?"

"Watching trashy tv"

"It's Saturday night, Mir. Go out"

"Maybe next time"

"Yeah. Girls! Come on. We're going to be late!" Fayth calls out to her daughters. Soon followed by her excited daughters.

"This is so cool!" Morgan says.

"I hope they like me"

"Just be yourself. I'm sure they will" Fayth tells her.

"We better go"

"Have fun. I want details when you get back"

They said there goodnight and left.

***

Fayth rings the door bell at Taylor's parents house. She was slightly nervous. More so then her two daughters. It wasn't long after that someone had answered.

"You must be Fayth" Diana says.

"Yes"

"I'm Diana. Taylor's mother. You guys must be Morgan and Holly"

The girls waved.

"Well come in. Everyones out back. Did you girls bring your bathers?"

"Yes"

"I'll show you where you can change"

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs Hanson"

"It's no problem at all. Please call me Diana"

After the girls gotten changed they went out. Diana introduce to them to everyone.

"Hey. Did you find it ok?" Taylor asks her.

"Yes. It was Fine"

She goes over and takes a sit at the table. Next to Chole.

"So, how long have you been a Nanny for?" Chole asked her.

"Since I graduated from college. It's All I ever I wanted"

"She's great with the kids" Taylor tells them.

"I'm just lucky that I found this job"

"You have two daughters right?"

"Yes. Morgan 11 and Holly 6"

"Must be hard struggling being single parent" Jessica says.

"Jessica!"

"No, it's ok. I have my sister living me at the moment. And she's been a life saver"

"Where are your parents"

Fayth went quiet on this.

"They died when we were young. We moved to here to be with our grandparents"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok."

"Is there a Father?" Zoe asks her.

This had made Fayth turned into her chair. She was glad that her daughters were busy talking to the other kids. Holly was still having nightmares and Morgan was just getting used to not having a Father around. 

"He's... Un accounted for"

"Oh."

"May I use the rest room?" She asks Diana.

"Yes of course" 

"Thank you, excuse me" Fayth geta up and leaves the table. Everyone looking at Zoe. 

"What? It was a ralelivent question" 

Fayth stands at the bathroom counter with the water running. She didn't know why she was so upset. It was just a question. A question that she knew she was expecting. It was still hard to talk about. Even after all these years. Her current partner the girls father was an asshole so to say and got sent away to a new life in prison. Now she's a single mom raising 2 daughters. She shakes her head and washes her face before leaving the room after drying only to.find Taylor standing outside leaning against the wall. 

"Taylor?" 

"I just want to see if your ok. And to apologise for my sister" 

Fayth smiles. 

"You don't have to. I'm fine really. I just wasn't prepared enough that's all" 

"It's just... You don't talk about him or wear a ring" 

"It's something that I don't really want to talk about. Not yet" 

"I understand. You.dont have to tell me" 

"But I thank you for checking in on me" 

"Sure" 

"Mom? Everything ok?" Morgan asks her mother. Looking at both her and Taylor. 

"It's fine, Honey. What's up?" 

"Mrs Hanson says dinners ready" 

"Ok. We better go then" 

Fayth joined the others back at the table. Feeling abit more relaxed. The night went on and she got to know everyone better. The subject of the girls father never mentioned again. Morgan and Holly getting along with all the kids. Morgan and Ethan really hiting it on. 

"So, Fayth. Taylor says you play an instruments" Zac piped up. 

"Oh, well---" 

"She plays guitar" Morgan chimes in. 

"Really? Would you play for us?" 

" I don't know. It's been a while" 

"Please mom!" Fayth smiles. 

"Sure" 

She borrowed from Isaac guitar and started singing. The Hanson's were really quiet enjoying listening to Fayth singing. when it was over they all claped. 

"That was great. Where did you learn?" 

"Thank you. My grandfather taught me" she says as she gently puts the guitar dqown. 

"Oh. He was a music teacher" 

"Really" 

The night went one and Fayth and the girls were having fun. When Fayth had noticed that Holly had fallen asleep on the couch it was Time to Go. 

"Well, Morgan we should go it's late" 

"But Mom..." 

"Yeah, I should get my lot home as well" Taylor agrees that it was late. 

Everyone gets up and packs up. 

"Thank you so much, Mrs Hanson. It was a nice night" 

Diana smiles. 

"The pleasure was all mine. It was lovely to have you. Come anytime" 

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday?" She asks Taylor. 

"Sure" 

"Good night. Thanks again" she says as she walks over to her car with sleeping Holly in her arms. She waves one last time before leaving the driveway. 

"I'll give her one week" Jessica says with her arms crossed. Zac heard her. 

"Your on" 

"Hey. Can we talk?" Isaac ask Taylor. Once everyone else headed inside. Isaac had grab Taylor's shoulder. 

"I gotta get the kids home" 

"Please?" Taylor sighs. 

"Tomorrow." 

Isaac nodds hes head. 

Taylor had grab he's kids saying goodnight to he's family before leaving for home


	8. Chapter 8

"Well good morning, munchkins" Miranda says as she's in the kitchen cooking up a Sunday breakfast while everyone was getting up. 

"You didn't have to cook" Faith told her. 

"I don't mind" 

She switches off the oven and goes over to the table with the pan in her hands. 

"I missed you guys last night. How was it at the Hanson's house?" 

"Great. It was nice" but Miranda had since there was something else. 

"Oh, mom. That reminds me. Can I go to the mall with Ethan and Peggy today ?" Fayth nearly chocks on her hashbrown. 

"Uh---" 

"Please!" 

"Done your homework and chorus?" 

"Yes, mom" 

"I don't remember this last night" 

"Ethan asked me after dinner. So can I go?" 

"I have to go today so I can go with you" 

"Great" 

"Hang on. I haven't said yes"

"Please mom. Your always telling me I need to get out more" 

Fayth sighs. Morgan was growing up before her she thought she had a couple more years before Morgan started with boys. 

"If you go with your Aunt" 

"Thanks Mom"

Morgan had started to get up out of chair. Wanting to go then n there. Miranda laughs. 

"We'll leave after breakfast" Miranda tells her. 

Morgan groans before taking her set once more. Eating quicky as she could. 

While Morgan was getting ready and Holly watching TV Fayth was doing the kitchen. Miranda comes in.

"You didn't answer my question this before" 

"What question was that?" 

"How was last night? I since something happened" 

Fayth sighs. Trust Miranda to noticed. 

"They asked about Richard" 

Miranda nodded her head. 

"I gathered much. Are you OK what did you say?" 

"What could I say that my ex is in prison? I said he was un-accounted for" 

"Oh Fayth..." 

Fayth shook her head. 

"It's fine. They were bound to notice anyway" 

"Maybe you'll find prince charming soon" 

Fayth lets out a laugh. 

"I can't. I have you and the girls to worry" 

Miranda shook her head. 

"Don't worry about me. It's your turn to look after yourself. His out there somewhere" 

Fayth didn't know what to think. Miranda was always the hopeless romantic one. Believing in fairytales and happily ever after. 

Morgan had came in ready and Igor to go see the Hanson's kids. She looked at her Aunt and Mother. 

"Hey, kido. Ready to go?" 

Miranda asked her distracting her. Morgan nodds her head. Fayth had given her daughter some money and huged her daughter before leaving. Wishing her luck and thanking her sister on the way out before turning around back to the sink. 

Miranda had gotten into her head. Was she ready to date again and was Prince Charming really out there and if so who and where and will she realises? 

***

"Whoa. Where's the fire at?" 

Taylor asks he's oldest two as they came dashing Down the hall way he had just finished the kitchen. 

"It's Sunday" 

"Mall day, Dad!" Peggy reminds him. Taylor looks at her. 

"Ethan, you can't go" 

"What? Why?" 

"Your suspended remember. You got study to do" 

"That's not far! I asked Morgan to the mall" 

"Well next time maybe. Didn't Grandma give you some homework to do?" 

"You can't be serious!? It's Sunday!" 

"Homework kid" Taylor says firmily as he points down to he's room. Ethan looks at him and groans before walking off and slamming his bedroom door that the house shook. Peggy feeling sorry for her brother. 

Taylor sighs. 

"Can I go to the mall?" Peggy asks quietly almost to affraid to ask, getting her Father out of tranced. 

"If you get Aunt Avery to take you" 

"Thanks Dad" Peggy says before hugging her Father. Taylor handling her a $100.00 dollar bill. 

The door bell rang. Avery standing outside. 

"Thanks for taking her" 

"No problem. Is she ready?" 

"Peggy!" 

Peggy soon comes out. 

"Hi Aunt Avery" 

Avery smiles. 

"Hi. Are you ready?" 

Peggy nodds her head. 

"No Ethan today?" 

"Ethan has homework" 

"Ouch. OK. Lets go" 

Taylor was about to close the door when Isaac had knocked. He turned around to see his brother standing there. They were supposed to meet up at the studio but Isaac had went to Taylor's instead and it was the closest. 

"Was that Avery and Peggy in the car?" He asks. Taylor nodds his head. 

"Mall day" 

"Right" 

Taylor turns and leaves for the office Isaac following him after closing the front door. 

"Where's the others?" 

"Ethans doing homework and the others are playing out back" 

Isaac nodds his head as he sats down on the couch. They could talk freely. He was nervous. He was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. It was quite for awhile. He didn't know where to start. 

"I should go--" he gets up but was stopped by Taylor. 

"Just say it, Ike!" 

Isaac sighed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. Your my brother and I hate that you are angry and hurting and upset. You have every right to be. You just lost your wife. And I can only imagine what you and the kids are going threw. And maybe it is my fault. If I hadn't suggested that we go out she might still be here with you and the kids. We miss you. The fans miss you" 

Taylor sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. 

"I'm sorry too. I should not have said it. It's just-- I'm jealous of you. You have your wife and family. My World stop. I'm angry. Why did she come out when she said no why did I push her why did I have to be an asswhole that night and just left it. What did I do?" 

Taylor collapsed on the floor legs crossed shaking with tears fighting to come. he'd hadn't cried since the night of the funeral After everyone left and the kids were in bed. After punching A whole in the wall. Which made Isaac jumped a little. He soon sat down next to his brother with hand on his left shoulder. 

"Tay, no one really knows why these things happen. They do and its out of control. I would do anything to take that night back for you" 

"I miss her, Ike. I'm angry because I didn't get to apologise for the stupid fight and not realising the signs--" 

Just then the door open. Ethan had walked in. 

"Uncle Isaac?" 

Isaac looked up at him and nodds. Taylor still had his back to him, wiping away his tears. 

"Hey, Ethan. What's up buddy?" 

"I was just wondering if what was for lunch, Dad?" Taylor didn't say anything though. He was numb. Isaac pulls out his wallet and Ethan some money for pizza. 

"Just order some pizza" he tells him. Ethan looks at him and walks out of the office but doesn't go far. 

"Thanks. I just couldn't" 

"I got it. I'm here. Whatever you guys need. Your not alone, Tay" 

Ethan then walks away to call Pizza


	9. Chapter 9

Fayth had gone to Taylor's after dropping off her girls at school. Morgan was beaming when she had gotten home from the Wall with Miranda and so was Miranda. She had some how managed to score a date with Avery next Friday night in just under one day. She couldn't believe that she was going out with Avery Hanson. She had to pinch her self a few times. And Peggy had asked Morgan for her number so the girls could hang out again. Morgan couldn't believe that Peggy thought she was cool enough to want to hang out with. She was a little bummed that Ethan wasn't there but understood when Peggy had told her why and this gave the girls more chance to know each other. They exchanged every bit of social media that they had. Fayth was happy for them. 

She had gotten out of the car and walked into the house. The smell of coffee Buring as she walked in. She had just put her thiings down when Isaac had came into the kitchen looking refreshed after having a long night with Taylor and the kids. The younger ones were all over him. Not letting him leave. He had ended up staying the night in one of the rooms. Not wanting to leave Taylor. Fayth stopped when she saw Isaac. 

"Isaac?"

Isaac nodds his head. 

"Good morning. Coffee?" 

"Please. Where's--"

"His in the shower. He won't be long. He had a rough day yesterday so I stayed for the night" 

"Oh. Is he OK?" 

"He will be. When time heals..." 

Fayth understood and nodded her head.  
Isaac had handed her, her coffee. 

At that moment had Taylor had walked out. His hair still abit damp and Fayth thought it was the most beautiful sight.   
What was she doing? She couldn't be having these feelings for him. He was her boss and he had lost his wife. It was still new. She sipped on her coffee mug lost in thoughts. 

"Fayth?" 

Not hearing Taylor, She snaps out of it. And looks up. 

"Um, sorry?" 

"How was your day?"

"My Day? It was well, thank you" Willow had came running down the hall. Dressed in a new outfit that Avery had gotten for her. 

"Hi. How are you?. I like your dress" 

"Peggy got it at the mall for her" 

"Yes, the mall trip. Morgan had fun. She couldn't stop talking about it. Thank you" 

Taylor gave a small smile. 

"No problem" 

Peggy walks out of her room and goes into Ethans. She drops a peace of paper in front of him. He was laying on i  
His bed reading a comic book when she did. He looks down and grabs it. 

"What's this?" He asks her. 

"It's Morgan's number and things" 

He looks up at her and hugs her. Too tight that she couldn't hug back. 

"Don't thank me yet" 

"How was the mall ?" 

Peggy groans and sits down on the bed. 

"She is so annoying!" 

"Well I think she's cool."

Peggy rolls her eyes. 

Ethan grew quiet. 

"What's up?" 

"I'm worried about Dad" 

"He seems OK to me" 

Ethan shook his head. 

"I overheard him and uncle Ike last night. I walked in on them in the office and Dad wouldn't look at me. I think he was crying" 

Peggy frowns at her Brother's words. She closes and opens her mouth a couple of times. Unsure what to say. 

They here a knock. 

"Ethan, Peggy are you ready?" Taylor asks. 

"Coming" They say in unison. Ethan puts the peace of paper in bedside table. 

"Ready?" Isaac asks them. They nood. 

"Peggy will you get Noah's homework from his teacher" 

"Sure dad"

"I'll call latter" he tells Taylor as they awkwardly man hug. Taylor nodds in acknowledgment. He leaves with the kids all but Noah who said he was too sick to go. Ethan and Peggy look at each other. 

Sometime later Taylor goes and checks in on Noah was laying down on his bed. 

"Hey, kido. What's up?" Noah grows quiet. 

"Did something happen at school?" he srenches his nose up. 

"No" 

"Noah. You're going to have to tell me. What's up?" 

"I miss Mom" he barely whispers. Taylor grew quiet. 

"I miss her too. You know it's your yearly birthday camping trip coming up" 

Noah shooks his his. 

"I'm not going. Cancel it" 

"I think it be good to get out" 

"Dad, I don't want to go" 

"Can I ask why?" 

"Mom" 

"Oh. I know things are different this year we could still go in memory of your mother..." 

"Can I think about it?" 

"Sure. Is that why you didn't want to go to school?" 

"Yeah"

"Not because of a test or anything?" 

Noah shook his head. But he couldn't tell his Dad that he was also getting bullied on at school. And Taylor got the feeling that something else going on. Knew Noah would tell him in time. 

"Ok. Well tomorrow I think you should go to school" 

"Dad?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks" 

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. And its ok to miss your mom"

"It hurts"   
Taylor puts a hand on Noahs right shoulder. 

"I know it does. We will get there. One Day at time" 

Noah nodds his head. 

"Get some rest. I'll be around if you need me" 

Taylor gets up to leave finding Fayth in the kitchen. 

"Is he ok?" 

Taylor nodds his head. 

"He will be"


	10. Chapter 10

Peggy was standing at her school locker with some of her friends talking about their weekend when they heard commotion coming from the schools jockie and Peggy's crush. And the hottest guy in School. 

Tray was the captain of the school football team. And a hot shot type of kid.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mmmbops daughter Peggy Hanson" 

Peggy rolled her eyes. 

"Hey Tray" 

"Having a party this weekend. Think Daddy will let you out to play" 

"I can come" 

Her friends shot her a look that she ignored. 

"Well if your feeling Brave and daddy will let you out it's this weekend" 

Peggy nodded her head. 

"He will" 

She mutted underneath her breath as he walked away. 

"Peggy are you crazy? Your dad will never let you go!" 

"He won't know" 

Her friends looked at her. Peggy smiling that she got asked to go the party. 

Latter on that day when the kids got home. Peggy had went into Noahs room with his homework. Still buzzing about the invite. 

"Here you go. Homework" she says has she lays it down in front of him on the bed. 

"Thanks" 

"Oh and Miss Sanders says you can set the test when you go back" 

Noah groaned. So much for that. 

"Dad might here--" 

"Dad knows. Miss Sanders rang me. Says you missed a test today" Noah lays back down on his bed. 

"Peggy? Go check on Willow" 

"Sure" 

Taylor sets down on his sons bed. 

"So, there was a test, huh?' 

Noah nodds slowly. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"I'm sorry Dad. Schools just been really hard for me lately and..." 

"I get it. We've been through a lot this last year. Why don't I see if Grandma can help?" 

Noah nodds his head. 

"Great. Just, Noah. No matter what I'm here if you need to need me to talk to hang. I'm here" 

"Thanks Dad. About that camping trip?" 

"Yeah" 

"I think I'm ready" 

Taylor smiles. He shuffles his sons hair and walks out while Noah takes a deep breath and takes a look at the home work in front of him. 

While in the kitchen "Do either of you two know what's going on with Noah?" Taylor asks his two oldest listings. They grew silent and looked at each other. 

"Well? Is he doing ok?" 

Ethan shook his head. 

Taylor sighs. 

"School hasnt been the same since..." 

"Guys, hey. I get it. It's been rough. As long as we do this together as a family we'll be fine" 

"Together" both Ethan and Peggy said in unison. 

"Oh and Ethan Miss Sanders says you can go back tomorrow" 

"What about--?"

"He got expled" 

Ethan had to force a smile. He knew it was going to get worse. 

"And I need you guys to keep an eye out on your siblings for me" 

"Ok Dad" 

"Good. Go get ready. We're going out for Pizza" 

This made the kids smile and took off in a hurry. Making Taylor laugh. 

⭐⭐⭐

Fayth sighs as she stands in her apartment in front of the fridge. Miranda had been busy lately and Fayth didn't feel like cooking. She closes the fridge and turns to her daughter's who were both watching TV. 

"Hey girls. Who wants Pizza?" 

The girls chanted I do to her. Fayth laughed. 

"Go get ready. We leave in 5mins" 

The girls squirreled. While they were getting ready she texted Miranda to if she wanted to come. Instead she got.

'will be home late. Bring me home some?' 

Fayth sighs and puts away her phone. 

"We're ready!" 

Morgan puts her out of her thoughts. 

"I can see that. Lets go" 

The girls walk out to their mothers car and Fayth drives off to the pizza parla


	11. Chapter 11

Fayth and the girls had pulled up outside if the Pizza parla. It was already packed. Taylor and his mob were already inside. Fayth had recognised his car as she pulled up and it seemed that Morgan did too. 

"Do you think Ethans here mom?" She asked her mother excitedly. 

"I'm not sure honey" 

They walked in and sure enough it was a mad house. 

"Hi. A table for 3"

"I'm sorry miss. We're fully booked. Unless your Happy to wait" 

"Uh---" 

"They can sit with us" 

Came a voice behind the clerk. Taylor was on his way out after using the restroom. Willow needed to go. Fayth was greatful. She gave a smile. The clerk lets them in. 

"We're over here" 

Taylor tells her. Fayth and the girls followed. 

"This is us" 

The kids looking up to see who there father was talking to. Ethan automatically smiled when he'd seen Morgan. 

"Are you sure? You look like your having a family night... I don't want to intrude" 

"Of cause. We can make room and your not" 

Fayth smiles as she and the girls takes their sits with Morgan next to Ethan. 

"Hi" 

"Hi" 

Peggy rolled her eyes. She didn't like where they were going or that her father had invited them over. She suddenly sees some Friends from school and waves back at them. 

"Dad can I go see my friends?"

Taylor looks over to them. They smiled. 

"Uh sure. Just stay close" 

"Thanks Dad"

Peggy was out of her chair and runs over to her friends. 

"Who's that?" 

"Our new Nanny" she says hugging herself. 

"Your Dad still gets those?" 

"Yeah. She won't be around for long though. Come on let's go" 

They laughed at Peggy's comments. Knowing that every Nanny they get doesn't seem to last long. 

"I think you might want to act fast" 

"What do you mean?" 

Her friend points over to her table. Fayth was laughing. Probably at one of her dad's doumb jokes. 

"Yeah... Lets go" she couldn't watch it any longer. Was her Dad moving her on without her Mom. 

"Uh Dad can we go play?" Colby asks his father. 

"Sure. Take your sister" 

He says handing Willow over to Ethan. The kids running off leaving the adults to talk. 

"Well we havent had much to talk have we?" Taylor says before taking a sip of his coffee Fayth smiles. 

"No. We haven't" 

"I wanted to apologise for my werid self lately..." 

"Taylor it's perfectly fine. You lost your wife. You don't have to apologise" 

"Thanks. I guess some days are harder then others" 

"Your doing great from what I can see" 

"Your not doing so bad your self" 

"Thanks. They're really great kids" Taylor nodds his head. 

"Can.. can I ask... How did you meet?" 

Taylor smiles. 

"Neighbourhood block party. She was New in town. Didn't really know anyone and we just sort of clicked. We were attached after that. What about you?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"The girls father?" 

"Oh uh...his away..." 

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business" Taylor sending some nervousness. 

"No it's fine. He's uh--- his in prison actually" 

"Oh. I didn't know" 

"No it ok. He went in for drugs and abuse" 

"Not towards the girls?" 

Fayth shook her head. 

"No. I made sure it was never at the girls. Holly was only little by then and it took Morgan more time to adjust without her Dad. Miranda came down to help once it was over. I didn't even asked. She was just there one morning and I'd be lost without her" 

"Well he sounds like a duchbag. He doesn't know what he had from what I can see" 

Fayth felt her checks go Red. And only hoped that Taylor didn't see. 

"Did you ever date afterwards?" 

"No. I tried. Morgan was getting into trouble all the time and I had Holly to look after" 

"Of cause. Just don't forget about yourself in the progress" 

"Thanks. What about you?" 

"Oh. Not sure if now's the right time, you know. I need to concentrate on the kids and I" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"Mommy!" Fayth looks down at her youngest daughter. 

"Everything ok baby?" 

Holly shook her head. Slightly embraced. Morgan came up. 

"She had an accident" 

"Oh, honey. It's getting late we should go anyway" 

"Yeah, I gotta find my lot" 

"Thanks for the table" 

"No problem. See you tomorrow" 

"Tomorrow" 

"Goodnight" 

The girls smile and Fayth rounds up the girls and takes them home


	12. Chapter 12

Friday night came and it was the night of Trays party. The whoe school would be there. And Peggy had been looking forwards to it since her invite. 

After dinner that night Peggy made up an excuse that was tried so she the left room quickly and changed her clothes into something she knew her Dad would not approve. After checking herself out one last time she grab her bag and phone and headed for her window. She was half way out when her door open. She frozed. 

"Hey Peggy Dad wanted to know if---" it was Ethan. 

"What the hell?" 

Peggy had climb back into her room. She went over to her for and closed it shut. 

"Your going to that party arent you?" 

Peggy nodded her head. 

"Yeah. Please Ethan. Don't tell Dad" 

"I can't believe you're going to that party.and looking like that. I thought you had a headache?" 

"I lied" 

"Obviously! I should get Dad" 

"No! Please Ethan. Let me go. I'll be a laughing stock if I don't" 

"Dad would be so mad. And I-- if anything would happen" 

Peggy rolls her eyes. 

"Nothing going to happen" 

"You've never been to one of these Peg. They never turn out good for you" 

"I'll be fine. All My friends are going. Please let me go. Please let me have this" 

"Be home by midnight or I'll tell Dad" 

"Thanks!" Peggy says hugging her brother. And then she was gone. 

"Ethan hows Peggy?" Taylor ask his son once Ethan got to the lounge room. 

"She's not feeling well" Ethan tells him hated lying to him. 

"Maybe I should check--" Taylor says has he goes to get up from the couch. 

"No. She was going to sleep" Taylor looked him for a moment. But sits back down. 

"Ok. So what movie tonight guys?" 

Peggy rings the door bell at Trays house. She had never been before and wasn't sure what to expect. The house was very large. Trays father was a law man always away alot and his mom was an accountant. 

"Peggy. What did daddy actually let you out?" 

"Hey Tray. He doesn't know" 

"Im impressed. I never thought I would see the day. Come in princess" Peggy had followed Tray in the house. Everyone from school was there. This was going to be a great night. 

Half way three the night Peggy was dancing with Tray. The song had handed. 

"Well I need a drink. Do you want one?"

"Sure" 

He takes her hand and walks her to the kitchen and grabs to drinks. Tray already taking a sip. 

"Is this... I mean..." 

"Chill out, princess. It's fine. It's my dad's" 

Peggy nodded her head and took her first drink. 

"Wasn't so bad right?" 

"I guess not" 

"Come on. Lets get back to dancing. I really like dancing with you Princess" 

Peggy blushed.

Back at the house Ethan was having a hard time with his father trying to keep him away from Peggy's room. 

"Dad, I'm sure she's ok" Ethan reassuring him. When Ethan got a chance he texted Peggy to remind her what time but got no reply. He was starting to worry and starting to feel guilty in letting her go. 

Peggy was having a time of her life. She felt alive and a little naughty. She knew she would be in for it but it was all worth it dancing with the cutest boy in school.

She was having a little hard time keeping up with dancing and Tray noticed. He   
Took her head and led her to a quiet room. There was grand piano sitting the room. Peggy smiled and went over and sat down on the stool. 

"Do you play?" She asks Tray. 

"Uh. No. Not really my thing. More like my parents. There never here so I don't know why we even have one" 

Peggy had started to play. Something her Dad had tought her. 

"Wow. Not bad, princess. Didn't know you could play" 

Peggy shruggs her shoulders. 

"It kinda runs in the family" 

Tray nodds he's head. Knowing who Peggy came from. 

She finishes playing and turns around on the Stoll. 

"Well it was cool" 

"Yeah?" 

"Maybe you could come over and play some more. If you want" 

Peggy smiles.

"Thanks" 

"No problem" 

Peggy looks down at her watch. It was getting late. She bit her bottom lip. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No. I kinda have to get back..." 

Tray rolls he's eyes. 

"Do you always do as your told" 

"No. I came tonight didn't I?" 

"Hey I didn't ask you to escape" 

Peggy frowns and starts walking out of the room. 

"Hey. Where You going?" 

She was about to answer when someone had came in the room. 

"We're gonna 7th mins in heaven. You two joining the game?" 

Tray gives Peggy the mysterious smile and Peggy wasn't sure if shed liked the idea. 

"Be right down" 

⭐⭐⭐

Taylor gets up from the couch. Willow had fallen asleep in he's arms during the 2nd movie of the night. Ethan was still wide awake. Secretly looking at he's phone every know and again. Still nothing from Peggy and it was nearly midnight. He coohed on he's bottom lip. 

Taylor goes to put he's hand on Peggy's bedroom door knob but was stopped. 

"Dad?" 

He turns to face Ethan. 

"What is it? I.was just about to--" 

"Shes not there" 

"What do you mean she's not there?" 

Taylor goes and checks on Peggy. He noticed a body lump like in her bed. 

"Peggy" 

But nothing. He pulls the blanket down and he's daughter was not in her bed. 

"Okay. Whats going on, Ethan. Where's your sister at?" 

"Promise you won't get mad?" 

"I can't do that, Ethan. Tell me where your sisters at!" 

"Shes a school party" 

"What!? You let your sister go to a high school party" 

"I'm sorry!" 

Taylor walks out of the room and down to the kitchen to grab he's things. With Ethan on he's toes. 

"I can't believe you let your sister go to a high school party" 

"I'm sorry. She wouldn't listen to me" 

"Stay here. I'll back as soon as I can" 

Ethan nodds he's head and watches he's Dad drive off after he's sister. 

Taylor pulls up in front of the house. He gets out. How was he going to find Peggy. 

Peggy however was in Trays basement with some friends. She was picked to go in the closet room. Tray couldn't wait. High fiving he's friends he went and closed the door. It was dark but enough for the light to shine in threw the cracks. Peggy couldn't see she was blind folded.   
Tray had waited all wek for this moment. He had secretly organised with hes mates. Knowing that Peggy had never played before or done much other kissing with boys before. Tray on the other hand was more experienced for hes aged and knew that Peggy was perfect for the game. He was just about to about to lean in and kiss her when he had felt a hand on he's shoulder. 

"Hey man. This room taken" 

"Get your hands off my daughter!" 

Peggy had pulled the blind off. 

"Dad. What are You doing here?" 

"Taking you home young lady" he grabds Peggy's hand and pulls her out starting to walk her to the car with everyone looking. She knew she was going to be the laughing stock on Monday. 

"Dad. Stop!" 

"Get in the car, Peggy" 

Peggy wanted to say no but knew of her father's mood not to argue with him. 

"I'll call tomorrow" Tray replys. Peggy smiles. 

"No you won't. Peggy's grounded!" 

And with that they drove off home. 

"I can't believe you just embarrassed me in front of my friends!" Peggy sat with her arms crossed in the front passenger set. 

"Your lucky when I did. I Can't believe you snucked out wearing that!" 

"It's my life" 

"Yeah well. Untill your 21 you live by my rules and your grounded" 

"Fine whatever." 

Taylor pulls up.into the parking lot and Peggy gets out. She meets Ethan inside standing up after he hears the car home.

"Thanks alot!" 

"Peggy im sorry. You left--" 

"You both have ruined my life! I hate this family!" She goes down to her room and slams her door. 

Ethan trys to go after her. 

"Let her go son." 

"I'm going to bed then" 

"Goodnight" 

Taylor watches he's oldest son go off to bed. He goes back over to the couch. He rubs he's forehead. Some days were better then others. He missed his wife


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac pulls up at Taylor's house. He steps outside of the car. He could here aurging going on from the inside. He was taking Colby and Noah for the weekend. 

He opens the door. Almost affraid to enter. 

"That's not fair!" 

"Ethan didn't snuck out to a party!" 

"I hate this family!" 

He got the end of the fight and watched Peggy slamed her bedroom door. Leaving a frustrated father in the kitchen. 

"Everything ok?" He asks Taylor who shook he's head.

"I ruined Peggys life last night. she snucked out last night. Went to a party" 

"Uh-oh" 

"And im the worst brother who doped her in" Ethan says walking into the room. 

"Woah" 

"Yeah" 

"Are the boys ready?" 

"Thanks for taking them" 

"No problem. Anytime" 

"Uncle Isaac!" 

He smiles when he sees them. 

"Hey kids. Ready to go?" They nodded there heads excitedly to go. He leaves with the boys. 

"So. What are we doing today?" Taylor asks he's son. 

"Uh--- sorry Dad. I was supposed to be hanging out with Morgan today" 

"Oh. That's cool. You like her huh?" 

Ethan blushes. Leaving Taylor to smile. 

"Go. Have fun" 

"Are you sure? I can cancel" 

"I'm sure kid. Go" 

"Thanks Dad" 

Taylor nodds he's head as he watches he's son leave. He was growing up before him. 

Taylor walks down to the hallway. He opens Peggy's door. He found her on her bed. 

"Peggy?" 

"Go away!" She gets up and slams the door before him. Taylor sighs. It was going to be a fun weekend. He then goes to Willows room to check on her. She was sitting at her table playing tea party. 

"Whatcha doing mouse?" 

Willow gets up and hands her father a tier. Taylor smiles and allows Willow to place it on him. 

"Why not?" 

Willow gigells at her father. Taylor grabs her and puts her on he's lap. She gets settled and Taylor takes a selfie with her and sends it Fayth. 

⭐⭐⭐

Fayth was in the living room playing Go Fish with her daughter Holly when she felt her phone bribrate. She pulls it out of her pocket and smiles when she sees the photo and automatic thinks 'cute' to herself. She wanted to tell him so. She takes a quick photo of her and Holly Playing and sends it back. 

Shortly after another message. 

'wanna come over and play with us?' she was sure Her heart stoped after she reads the message several times. She looks over at Holly. 

"We've been invited to a play date with Willow. Wanna go?" 

Holly jumps up and goes run to her room where she grabs her bag. Fayth laughs and sends one back to Taylor saying they'll be there soon. 

Half an hour later and Taylor opens the door. Fayth smiles. 

"Hi. Nice crown" She tells him. He blushes. 

"Thanks. We're in Willows room. Glad you could come" 

"Thanks for the invite. Where is everyone?" 

"Ethan's gone out, the boys are at Ike's and I have a sooking 12yr old who's having an end of the world crisis" 

"Uh-oh" 

Fayth and Holly walk down towards Willows room. 

"Well, you texted the right person" 

Taylor smiles

"I knew I did" 

"Hi Willow. I like your crown" 

Willow smiles and goes back to what she was doing. 

Holly joins her and the girls soon started playing. 

"So tell me about the end of the world crisis" 

Taylor sighs. 

"She went to a party" 

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" 

"I court her about to kiss a boy" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"She is at that stage, Taylor. She's going to get crushes" 

"Yea. Thought I had a couple of more years yet. I'm not ready" 

"None of us are. It's All part of growing up. Surely you remember your first crush" 

Taylor nodds he's head. It seemed like a life time ago. 

"While it's our job to protect them we also have to let them go threw the experience of growing up" 

"Your good" 

"Thanks. I've got to be" 

Taylor smiles and watches Fayth as she colours with the girls. Fayth was diffently beautiful. He was taken back by her. Was it too soon after he's wife? Was he ready to move on? Lost in thought Fayth noticed. 

"Everything ok?" 

"What Are you doing next weekend?" 

"I'm not sure" 

"It's Noahs birthday. Wanna come? We just usually have a BBQ and then I take the kids camping" 

"Sounds like fun. We'll be there" 

Taylor smiles


	14. Chapter 14

Come Monday morning and Peggy was not happy to have to go to school knowing what was waiting for her. She begged and pleaded with her father not to let her Go. Taylor was not having any of it. 

"Your going and that's final!" 

Peggy groaned and went to her room. 

"Watch your sister today" Taylor tells Ethan who nodds he's head but not looking from he's phone. He was talking to Morgan. 

"Who you talking to?" 

"Morgan. Is it ok if she comes to the party?" 

"I already asked them" 

"You did?" 

Taylor nodds he's head. 

"Saturday. When they came over for a play date" 

"Cool. Thanks Dad" 

"Of cause" 

"Hey Dad? When did... When did you first start liking girls?" 

"Probably around your age" 

Ethan nodds he's head. 

"It's normal son. Morgan's a good kid. I Can see why you like her" 

Ethan blushes. He's Dad smiles. 

"Eww. Can we go now?" 

Peggy asks coming into the room. Not impressed. 

Peggy sets in the car at school. The others already gotten out and now waiting for her. 

"Dad. Please don't make me go in there" 

Taylor sighs. 

"Peggy. They probably all ready forgotten and your now yesterday's News" 

"I doubt it Dad. It's not the 90s anymore" 

"No. It's not. Ethans gonna keep an eye out. You gotta face your fears not run from them" 

"Oh goody. I don't a need a bodyguard" 

Peggy sighs. 

"You'll be fine" 

"Yeah, right" 

"I'll see you tonight" 

"I hate you!" 

Peggy says as she gets out of the car. Taylor sighs and drives off. 

Peggy could already here the school talking and whispering. She wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. It was going to be a long day. 

⭐⭐⭐ 

Taylor and Willow make it home. Fayth car was in the driveway. He smiles. He could smell the fresh coffee as he entered the house. 

"Morning. Coffee?" She asks as he enters. 

"Thanks" he flopes down the couch. Willow goes to her room. 

"Rough morning?" 

"How could you tell?" 

"Peggy?" 

Taylor nodds he's head. 

"Shes hates me" 

"I'm sure that's not true" 

"Does it get easier right?" 

"It does. She's in a dark place right now. She'll come threw. You all will. It won't be like this for ever" 

"It just... It wasn't supposed to be like this" 

Taylor rubs he's forehead clearly frustrated. 

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I-- I don't know"

"Go. I'll watch Willow" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure" 

"Thanks" Taylor gets up and goes to he's room. He lays down on the bed. Sleep does sound good and it wasn't long before it take over. 

Fayth finishes up in the kitchen. She walks down to Willows room but stops n the way to check in on Taylor. H had forgotten to shut the door. Fayth smiles as she stood in the doorway watching him from a far. She felt a tug and it was Willow. 

"Hi. What do you say we go to the park?" 

Willow nodds her head. 

Fayth smiles and picks the child up in her arms.she grab her things and walks out of the house. 

2 hours later Taylor wakes up with the sound of he's phone going off. He noticed he was in he's room. Then he rememberes. Willow! He gets up and checks the house calling her by name.   
No answer. He hears the front door opening . Fayth and Willow had came back. 

"Willow!" Taylor grabs the girl in hes arms hugging her tight. 

"Everything OK?" 

"No. Everything's not ok. We're was she?!" 

"We went to the park so you could sleep" 

"Never take her without my permission!" 

"I'm sorry. I'll remember next time" 

Taylor walks off down to Willows room leaving a confused Fayth


	15. Chapter 15

Fayth had went outside out the back of the house. She set on the steps with a coffee in her hands. She didn't understand what had happened. How could she had been so reckless? Lost in thought she didn't hear Taylor walking behind her. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

"No" 

Taylor takes a set down next to Fayth. 

"How is she?" 

"Shes fine" 

"Good. I'm glad. And im sorry. I shouldn't have taken her without permission. I just wanted you to have a good rest" 

Taylor sighs and runs hes hand threw he's hair. 

"I'm sorry too. For over reacting. It's just... I can't loss them too." 

Fayth smiles. 

"I get it. I promise I won't take any of the kids without permission" 

"No it's fine. I trust you. And thanks for the nap. I guess I did needed it" 

"No problem" 

"Truths?" 

"Sure" 

Just then Willow comes outside and sits on Fayths lap leaving Taylor a little speechless. 

"Hi. What have you got there" Willow holds up her Teddy bear. 

"I thinks she likes you" 

"Well I like her too and all of you. You have great kids Taylor. They adore you. I don't think you have any thing to worry about. You just gone of track. You'll get back on the right path again" 

"I hope so" 

They hear a knock on the front door. And both stand up at the right time and in front of each other. They were inches apart and court each others gazes. 

"Taylor?!" 

It was Zac. 

"I'll be right there!" 

"I can watch Willow" 

Taylor smiles. And leaves to see what Zac wants. Fayth sets back down with Willow in her lap. 

Zac looks at he's brother. 

"What?" 

"What's going on?" 

Taylor rolls eyes and walks down to he's office. 

"What was that?" 

"It's nothing Zac!" 

"Nope. It wasn't to me" 

"Was there something you wanted?" 

"What did I just see?" 

"Zac. I swear. Just leave it. Nothing happening" 

"Doesn't look like it. You know it's OK right?" 

"Zac what do you want?" 

"Oh right. The BBQ. Mom tried to call you earlier. She got worried when you didn't answer" 

"I've been busy" 

"Clearly" 

Taylor rolls he's eyes. 

"Tell mom not to worry about the BBQ. I got it" 

Zac nodds hes head. 

"So, Fayth huh?" 

"Is there any thing else?"

"I guess not. I'll call you later?" 

"Sure" Zac then leaves the room. 

Taylor goes and pours himself a stiff drink and sets on the couch. He takes out he's phone and looks at he's wife's photo. It wasn't far. Was Zac right? Was it ok to move on?


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Peggy had came running into the living room looking for her Father who was in the kitchen. 

"Peggy, what's wrong?" 

"I-- I... I there's..." She couldn't finish the sentence with people in the room she bburing Red from embracement. The Family was over for dinner. 

"Peggy are you ok?" 

Taylor asks again started to worry. 

Peggy bit her bottom lip. She took her father's hand and walked him down to her room. It was too personal. He closed the door behind them. 

"Whats wrong?" 

"I... Um.... I think there's something wrong" 

"Oh? You look ok to me" he says feeling her forehead. She did felt a bit hot. 

"Your abit under the weather..."

Peggy shook her head. 

"Peggy your gonna have to tell me" 

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldve gotten one of her aunts, her grandmother or even Fayth. She sighed and gave up. Why was it so hard? She could talk to him about anything. 

"Do you want me to go get Grandma?" 

Peggy looked up at him. It even felt strange talking to her about it. 

"Your not giving me much" 

We're men really that clueless when it came to daughters? 

"I found some blood" 

she whispers. 

"What?" 

"Blood, Dad! I found blood. I got My periods" 

"Oh. Oh! I gotcha now. Why didn't you say so? Your becoming a young woman" Taylor smiling. 

"I know, Dad. I need some things" 

"Right. I'll get Grandma to go--" 

"No! I want Fayth" Taylor looks at her. Shooked what Peggy had requested. She have never asked any of the other Nanny's for anything. 

"Fayth? Are you sure? Not Grandma or Your aunts?" 

Peggy shook her haed. It felt weird with Family. 

"Fayth" 

"Ok. I'll be right back" 

Peggy nodds her head and Taylor gets up in search for Fayth. 

"Everything ok, dear?" Dianna asks. 

"Yeah mom. I just need to borrow Fayth" 

Fayth looks up from the kitchen counter. Confused But She follows Taylor to Peggy's room. 

"Peggy?" 

"Thanks Dad" 

Taylor looks at her and then leaves closing the door. 

"Peggy? Everything ok? Your Dad said you wanted to talk to me" 

Peggy nodds her head. 

"I-- um... I got my Periods. It's my first time and I need things and wondered if you-- if you could take me to the drug store" 

Fayth smiles. 

"Sure. I'm happy to take you. Why not one of your aunt's though or your grandmother?" 

"It feels weird. And, and... moms not here" Fayth nodds her head. 

"Of cause. Grab your things. I'll wait outside" 

Fayth gets up from Peggy's bed and goes and grabs her things. Taylor waiting at the end of the hall way. 

"Everything ok?" 

"Shes gonna be fine. I'm just gonna take her to the drug store" 

"Ok. Thanks" 

"No problem" 

"Fayth?" 

"Ready?" 

Peggy nodds her head. 

"Well be back in a bit. Want anything else while we're out?" 

"I think we're good" 

"Ok. See you in a bit" The girls leave the house and into Fayths car. Taylor retreats back into the family room. 

⭐⭐⭐

Peggy looks around in Fayths car. It was the first time off being in her car. She ramchied threw Fayth music collection and came an old of her Father's with her uncle's. She rolls her eyes and places it back. Why couldn't she had lived a normal life? Instead of being the daughter of a famous muschions. 

"Your a fan of my Dad's?" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"Morgan is too" 

"Oh" 

"Is that ok?" 

"I hate it!" 

"Peggy?" 

"My dad's lifestyle. Why couldn't they have done something else?" 

"Peggy your dad's a great muschion" 

"Yeah I know. I just wished he wasn't famous. It's hard having my friends Mothers talk about my dad the way they do" 

"I can understand that. You shouldn't have to worry about it though. Your dad's a great man and he loves you kids more than anything and he won't let any harm come to you guys" 

"I know" 

"Well we're hear" Fayth pulls into the parking lot and they both get out. Peggy feeling a little bit nervous. She hoped none of the kids from school we're here. But just her luck and noticing what Ile they were in. 

"Hi Peggy. How are you? Do you need help?" 

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Johnson" 

"Where's your father is he around or are you hear by your self?" 

"I'm with my Nanny. My dad's at home with the family" 

"Do you need any help with anything?" 

" No I'm good thanks" 

"Hi I'm Fayth Matthews I work for Mr Hanson and I'm the kids Nanny" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'm just picking something up for one of my girls" 

Mrs Johnson had raised an eyebrow. Not sure to trust Fayth but then again Fayth didn't trust Mrs Johnson either. 

"Right. Well say hi to your father for me dear" 

Peggy had forced a smile. 

"Are you OK?" 

"Can we please go?" 

"Of cause" 

The ride home was silent. Peggy had gotten out of the car and ran straight to her room. Taylor was cleaning up after the family left. 

"Everything ok?" 

"There was an interendent. But it was ok" 

"Good" 

"I'll help you clean up"

"No thats ok. You've done enough already for tonight. It's late and your daughters are waiting" 

"Are you sure?" 

Taylor nodds he's head. 

He walks Fayth out. 

"You might want to give Peggy some space for the next couple of days" 

"Ok" 

"Good night" 

He didn't know what made him do it. He leaned in and kissed her on her left check. Leaving Fayth to blush. 

"Good night" he returns back inside the house and Fayth left for home confused. What just happened


	17. Chapter 17

An hour later Taylor had came back inside to check in on some things. Stoping in hes tracks when he'd seen what Fayth had done to he's house. He's house was unrecognised able. 

"Wow" 

Fayth turns around on the ladder. She had been busy decorating to notice anyone come in. 

"Is it ok?" 

"Is it--- are you serious? It looks amazing" hes walks over to ladder to where Fayth was in the living room.

"I can't believe you done all of this" 

"Thanks. I just wanted it to be extra special for Noah this year" 

"Well I say it is. Thanks" 

Fayth smiles. She finished tying down the balloons and steps down off the ladder. Nearly falling off. Taylor grabs the ladder in time and helps Fayth down. She was now standing so she's right in front of him. Their shoes touching. 

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks to you. I guess my shoe slipped" 

"Anything broken?" 

"I don't think so" 

"I didnt even know we had one of those things" 

"Ladder? It was in the Brom closet" 

"Oh. Good to know" 

They grew quiet then. A few moments latter the front door opens. It was Miranda. Fayth steps away from Taylor. 

"Mommy!" Holly calls out before running over. 

"Hey Baby" she picks up Holly. 

"Um, Taylor this is my sister, Miranda. Miranda, this is my boss, Taylor" 

"Hi" 

"Hey. Welcome. Enjoy the party and that I should go check. Morgan I think Ethan is out side" he leaves the room Morgan and Holly and Fayth let out a breath as she sits down on the couch. Miranda looks at her. 

"What was that?" 

"Not now Mir" 

"Ok" 

"Miranda!" She hears her voice and looks over at Avery who was beaming. 

"Hey" the girls huged. 

"You found it ok?" 

"Yeah. Peace of cake" 

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the family" Avery takes her hand and walks her out side. Leaving Fayth to catch her breath. 

⭐⭐⭐ 

By now the party was in full swing. It wasn't a bad turn out. Noah was the kid who every one loved. He was smart and gonna go places. He had he's whole future map out. And he couldn't wait. 

Fayth hadn't seen Taylor for the rest of the night. But a few glances from him hear and there she was sure off. She now understood what Peggy had meant rby all the women hanging of her Father. She felt sick. And now she was one of them. Falling for man she couldn't have. It wouldn't be right. 

After cake cutting she suddenly she heard a whistle. And liked everyone else she looks up to Zacs direction. Taylor was sitting on the pool chair with a guitar in hes hands. Was he about to sing? This was a surprise. 

"Uh--- I wrote this song for my son, Noah. Happy birthday kido. Hope you like it and uh, please no videos"

He began to sing and sing he did. And he sounded great. Like he was back. Was he back? Who'd knew? Taylor had started a new tradition in the family. He had wrote a song for each of he's kids for their birthday's. Something extra special. The soon finished and everyone claped and cheered. 

"Thanks guys." He puts the guitar away and walks off. Everyone patting him on the back and commenting on the song and how Claire would have been. Noah had ran up to he's dad and hug him. He didn't care if it was public view. It was the only way he could tell he's dad what he'd thought and leaving Taylor to smile and Fayths heart to melt. Taylor had slipped away from the crowd. He needed to be alone for awhile. He hadn't sung like that in awhile. 

"Are you ok?" Fayth asks him as she enters he's office a few moments latter with a peace of cake in her hands. She goes over and sits on the couch next to him. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I just needed to be for awhile" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"It was really good" 

"Thanks" 

"Cake?" Taylor smiles and takes some cake with a folk. They'd shared a peace together. 

"How'd you know where I be?" 

"This is where you come for some quiet time" 

"Oh" 

They'd soon finished the cake. The plate empty. 

"Well that's me I guess. I'll see you later" 

She didn't even get of the couch when Taylor stopped her. 

"You got..." 

"What?" 

He cleans the side of her mouth with he's thumb. 

"Oh" 

The touch was burning threw her skin. This was it. He's thumb was not moving away from her check and she didn't mind at all. They were learning in and soon there lips were touching and soon moving. There lips danced. It was sweet and simple and Fayth had no idea how long it's went on for till they suddenly heard the door handle and quickly brokethe kiss before Isaac had walked in. 

"Well. I'll go make sure everything ok" 

Taylor nodds his head and Fayth gets up and leaves quickly. She closes the door and leans on the wall for a few more minutes. Before trying to catch her breath. 

On the inside of the room isaac looks at he's brother closely. 

"What was that, that I just walked in on?" Taylor didn't say anything but burried he's head in hes hands


	18. Chapter 18

The Sun had came up all too soon. It was the day of the camping trip. Taylor who had only an hour's sleep on he's office couch was now busy running around trying to finish packing the car. The kids were still asleep. 

After the kiss with Fayth he locked himself in hes office after Isaac had talked to him. And he hadn't heard from Fayth since then either. He felt like an idiot afterwords. How could he had let it happen? He didn't know if he was ready to move on or ready to let go. Sighing he shut the boot of he's car and went back inside the house. 

He pulled he's phone out and saw that were no new messages from anyone. Which was probably good cus he didn't want to be annoyed today. He'd thought about sending Fayth a message. But then was distracted by the feeling of he's shirt being tugged. He'd looked down and saw Willow standing next to him with her Teddy bear. He smiles and pulls her up to him. 

"Good morning mouse. Ready or the big road trip?" Willow nodds her head. Taylor smiles and its her back down. 

"Go wake the others up" she nodds her head and disappears. He then quickly pulls he's phone out and sends Fayth a message. 

'we'll talk when I get back with the kids' he hits send and as he does he hears footsteps. The house was starting to wake. 

"Morning guys. Who's ready for the camping trip?" 

Of cause the younger three were ready. Peggy groaned still half asleep. 

Taylor smiled. 

"Well if everyone's ready we should go. Beat the traffic" 

"What about breakfast?" Colby asks. 

"We're getting some on the way" 

"Cool!" Colby and Noah said in unison and high fiving each other. Taylor shook he's head. 

"Ok. Lets go!" 

⭐⭐⭐

Fayth was still asleep when she heard her phone go off. She looked at the message she got from Taylor. Ignoring it She puts the phone back down. Today was the start of the camping trip. Which was good cus she didn't know if she could face Taylor today given what had happened the night before. 

She had left shortly after the kiss. And leaving with a very upset 12 year old. Who wouldn't talk to her on the way home. Fayth sighed and got up.

After showering she had put on a pot of coffee which was werid because Miranda had usually done it being an early bird in the morning. Where was Miranda anyways? Shed went over to her room. Shed Knocked, no answer. Shed opened the door and no sign of her. Her bed was not sleept in. As she was about to close it She heard another door open. The front door. In walks Miranda quitly like she was trying not to wake the house up. Fayth crosses her arms. Miranda stops in her tracks when she sees Fayth standing in her door. 

"Morning" 

"Morning" 

"Did you only just get in?" 

Miranda nodded her head. 

"Good night then?" The blush on   
Mirandas face said it all. Fayth smiles. 

"Go. I'll get breakfast ready. We can Gossip before the girls get up" 

"Your the best!" 

Fayth shook her head while Miranda went to the bathroom. A short time later Miranda emerged dresed from the bathroom. Fayth had breakfast ready. 

The girls talked about the events of the night before. Miranda dropping her fork when shed heard about the kiss. 

"Wow. So what happens now?" 

Fayth shruggs her shoulders. 

"I don't know. He says he wants to talk when he gets back" 

"Well that's good" 

"What do I do Mir?" 

"It's obvious you two like each other. Talk to him" 

Fayth nodds her head. They would have to talk. She wasn't supposed to have fallen for him. For a man that she cant have and who was her boss. She hears footsteps. Her daughters were up.


	19. Chapter 19

Taylor pulls up at the lake where he and Claire used to go camping all the time. Now he takes his kids with him. It wasn't the first time for the kids coming to the lake. Wanting to share the same memories that he had with Claire with the kids. Keeping those memories alive for the kids. It was there Happy place. So many dates and memories were made at the lake by the two. Taylor smiles when he sees the lake. He knows his at the right one. 

"Ok. We're hear" he says switching off the engine. The Gang gets out and stretch there legs. 

"Its beautiful every time" Peggy says wiping a tear from her eyes. seeing the sun shining of the lake. The lake glowing. Taylor gives her a quick hug. That turnd into a family group hug. 

"Ok. Lets set up" Taylor says pulling away from the group. The two older boys helping setting up. 

"Hey Dad?" Colby asks him. Taylor turns to his son. 

"Can we go swimming?" Taylor smiles. 

"Of cause. We're here to have fun." The boys getting excited about swimming ran to the river and jumped in. Taylor laughs and shakes his head. 

After getting everything set up and the fire going, Taylor was watching the kids playing when he heard his phone ringing. It was Zac. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" 

"Just seeing that you made it ok?" 

"Yeah, we made it" 

"Cool. So, listen... Everyone cant stop talking about the song you wrote for Noah--" 

Sighing Taylor knew where this was going. He ran his hand threw his hair. It was a one off. For Noah. 

"The answer still No, Zac" 

"Ok. Can't say I didn't try" 

"Thanks for understanding" 

"No problem. Just-- just don't forget about the band" 

"Zac... The kids need me. I can't right now" 

"I get it, Tay. We're here for you. All of us" 

"Thanks man" 

"Latter" 

"Latter" 

They'd hung up the phone. 

Night time came and everyone was sitting by the fire. Everyone was giving there presents to Noah. The ones that he had not received yet. The last present was a photo book. One of all the photos with Noah and Claire. And on the last page. The last Family photo of them ever taken before the accident. Noah got teary and ran straight to his father and huged him. 

"Your welcome buddy" 

Taylor kisses his head. 

"Dad?" Colby asks. Taylor looks over to him. 

"Tell us the story again. Of you and mom" 

And he does. He tells the kids there favorite story. No matter how many times he tells it he never gets sick of it. It was all he had left. The stories and the memories. 

When it was time to go to bed Peggy didn't move. Taylor turns to look at her. 

"Peggy?" 

"I made something. For mom" 

Taylor looks at her while Peggy grabs something out of her bag. It was a memory Wealth. 

"You made that? When?" 

"I've been working on it all week" 

"It's beautiful" 

"Really? Think mom would've like it?" 

"I know she would've. What did you want to do with it?" 

"Put it the water" 

Taylor motions his head towards the water. Everyone followed. The kids surrounded the Wealth. Placing it in the water together. Feeling proud, Taylor couldn't help but smile. He had a tear.   
They stayed there for a moment in silence. Remembering their mother. 

After it was over the kids went to bed. Taylor kissing there foreheads one by one. Kissing them goodnight and before long it was quite. He layed down next Willow. Ever since the accident Taylor always kept his kids Close.

Sometime Taylor had fallen asleep. He was dreaming of his wife Claire. It was the night that they had meet. At a party that the family had gone to. It was a neighbour hood party. 

He was sitting in the front room near the door wth his friends. He notices a girl and her parents walks in. He was strucked by her. They locked eyes and she smiled. Taylor smiling back. It was long before they go to introduce each other when he had went to get a drink. She had went in the same time. 

"Oh sorry" Claire spoke. Taylor looks at her. He smiles. 

"No, it's fine. Did you want a drink?" 

"Yes, thanks" 

Taylor grabs her a drink. 

"I haven't seen you around" 

She nodds her head. 

"My family just moved here. My dad's looking for work" 

"Well, welcome to Tulsa. I'm Taylor" he says putting his hand out to shake hers.   
Claire smiles and takes it. 

"Claire" 

They were inseperable ever since. 

It was at that moment that he had sat up. He looks around the tent and realises where he was. He gets up and climbs out of the tent careful not to wake the kids up. He goes over to the fire and sits in his chair. He pulls out his phone and sees the last ever photo of Claire. 

"I don't want to let you go" he whispers before he hugs himself. Noah heard his father and goes back to sleep after he watches Taylor


	20. Chapter 20

Monday morning comes. Fayth groans when she hears her alarm going off. She knows she has to get up and go to work and maybe have a talk with Taylor about there kiss on Friday night at the party. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it. Sure she'd like it. So much so to want it to happen again. If she was being honest with herself. 

She checks her phone for any messages and not surprised that she doesn't have any. She felt ridiculous doing so. She must've checked her phone more than once over the weekend. Checking to see if she had any messages from a man that she knew she couldn't have. Yet he was so close to her. 

"Mommy!" She hears her youngest daughter Holly come running into the room getting her out of her thoughts. She smiles when Holly climbs onto her bed. 

Fayth weekend was uneventful and abit miserable with Morgan still angry at her. Since starting work for Taylor She had not seen much of her daughters or her house and for that She was greatful. She had spent most of the weekend catching up on cleaning and spending time with her daughters. Shed gave Miranda the weekend off. 

"Morning baby" she kisses her youngest daughter on her head. 

"Is Morgan up?" 

Holly nodds her head. 

"Kitchen" Holly tells her. 

"Are you ready for school?" 

"Do I have to go?" She whines and pulls the covers over her. 

"Yes baby" Fayth starts to tickle her daughter. Laughing along with her daughter. 

"Hey mom. Coffees up" Fayth looks up at Morgan. Who was holding a cup of coffee for her mother. 

"Thank you, honey" 

Morgan then walks out again. Fayth sighs and let's Holly out of the covers. 

"Go see what your sisters doing" 

"Ok mommy" 

Holly leaves the room and Fayth goes to have a shower. She checks her phone for any messages from Taylor and finds nothing. That's a good sign right? She puts her phone down and heads to her shower. 

A short time latter Fayth walks out and into the kitchen. 

"Ready to go?" 

Fayth asks after cleaning up once finished breakfast with her daughters. 

The girls nodd there heads. The three leave for the day. 

Fayth pulls her car outside of the girls school. 

"Have a good day. I love you" 

Holly gets out but Morgan stays. 

"Everything ok honey?" 

"Is Taylor your new boyfriend?" Morgan asks her leaving Fayth to chock. 

"What? Where did that come from?" 

"I saw you. You and Taylor kissing at the party. Is he your new boyfriend?" 

"Morgan... is That's why your upset with me? I thought cus it was from leaving Ethan"

"So it is true? You kissed Taylor?" 

Fayth didn't know what to do Expect nodd her head. 

"Is he gonna be come our new Dad?"

Fayth was shocked. 

"I--- don't know" 

"He'll make you happy mom. Dad never did" 

"Honey..." 

"I gotta go. I wont tell the others" 

Before Fayth could say anything else Morgan had already left. 

⭐⭐⭐

Taylor had arrived home safely with his family. He had given the kids the opportunity to stay home if they wanted. They all wanted to go to school. Keep there minds busy from the weekend. Taylor was surprised. He parked his car in the driveway and with Willow in his arms his walked to his house. Deciding to unpack later.

When he had open the door he could smell freshot of coffee bruing. Fayth was here. He smiles and walks into the kitchen. 

"Hey" he tells her. She turns around from the kitchen sink and smiles when she says them. 

"Morning. How was the weekend?" 

"It was good. I think it was what we needed" 

Fayth nodds her head. She hands him his coffee. There fingerstips touching. But Fayth quickly pulls away. 

"Thanks" 

"No problem" 

"I'm going to go get us freshn up and I'll be back" 

"Of course" 

Taylor leaves Fayth alone back to her thoughts. She lets out a deep breath.   
'breath. Keep it together. You got this' her brain tells her. She was distracted when Taylor had came back.   
She was now sitting on the stoll chair.

"Well that was easy. She was out quick" 

"She must've had a big weekend" 

Taylor nodds he's head. 

"Id say so"

He takes a set next to her.

There was silence for a few minutes. Neither knowing what to say. It was dead silence when all you could hear was the clock ticking on the wall. After sometime they both broke the silence saying each other names together. They both smiled. 

"I promised wed talked when I got back"

"You did. And it's ok. Your kids come first" 

"Fayth... My kids do come first. But what if I want more? What if I want you...?" 

Fayth was shocked. She didn't know what to say. 

"Are you sure? I mean. We don't have to. What about the kids?--" she bites her lips wondering if she should ask. 

"What about Claire?" She whispers. Taylor.closes hes eyes. 

"Claire will always be in My heart Fayth.Shes the mother of My children. I will always love her. My Life is a big whole right now. Its dark. I want the light back in. You came in and changed that. I think we both felt something in the kiss. Id be lying when I say that we don't have something. But you and I both know that we do" 

Fayth nodds her head. Going back to that night. And then to Morgan and what Morgan had told her. She notcies that Taylor was slowly and slowly moving in towards on her. Both his on both of her sides sittig on the the chair. 

"Right. So... I think we should explore where this goes. Don't you?" 

Now she could feel Taylor's breath on her lips. He was really close now. She smiles against he's lips. He was Just about to make the move. She was sure he could hear her heart beating. 

"Taylor?" 

"Yeah?" 

"There's something I have to tell you" 

But before she could her phone rang. She looked at it. It was Morgan's school.

"Hello?" 

Taylor pulls away. Letting her take the call. Perfect timing. 

"Hi miss Matthews. This is Mrs Smith. I'm afaird I'm going to have to get you to come down to the school. It's Morgan" 

"Yes. Of cause. I'm on my way" 

She hungs up and looks back at Taylor. 

"I'm sorry. It's Morgan. I have to go" 

"Of cause." 

She had stopped when shed gotten up. She turns around again. Screw it. She thoughts to herself. 

"Taylor?" 

He looks at her. Fayth makes the move by jumping in hes arms and franticly kisses him. Both breathing when the kiss was over. 

Fayth gives a small smile and she was gone. When she gets in her car she lets out a deep breath but couldn't help smile. He felt the same way and she wasn't imaging things. She was on cloud nine so much so that she did a little dance in her car


	21. Chapter 21

Fayth power walks threw her daughters school. She was still ona high on what had just happened with Taylor. Despite Stil smiling to herself. That all changed when she reached the office. She saw a bunch of girls sitting on rows of chairs. Morgan not one of them. 

"Hi I'm Fayth. Morgan's mom. I got a phone to come down" 

"Yes of cause. Go right threw. They're waiting for you" 

"Ok" 

The girls giggeled as Fayth went passed them. Something was wrong. She knocked on the door waiting for a response. 

"Come in" 

She opens the door and walks in closing the door behind her. 

"Ah. Miss Matthews. Thank you for coming so quickly" 

"Is everything ok?" 

She takes a set next to her daughter. 

"Well, no. Not really Ms Matthews. Your daughter was caught in the girls room smoking" 

Fayth was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Surely they had the wrong girl and not Morgan. 

"Are you sure?" 

"We don't make mistakes, Miss Matthews" 

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time. Morgan?" 

"It's not true mom! I didn't do it. I was just there when they were" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"What happens now?" 

"Well miss Matthews. Your daughter is suspended for a week. As the others will get the same fate. As something happened something changed?" 

"Well, I started a new job" 

"Right. Working for Taylor Hanson as he's nanny?" 

"Yes" 

The school principal nodds her head. 

"Miss Matthews. We're just in shocked as you are with Morgan. She's had a good run up till recently. We hate for her to go back down hill again" 

"As do I" 

"Of cause. Well I think that's all. We will see you next week, Morgan" 

Morgan doesn't say anything but grabs her bag and stands up waiting for her mother. 

"Thank you for your time" Fayth says before they both walk out. 

⭐⭐⭐

Fayth pulls in the driveway way back at Taylor's. Taylor who was in the front yard Playing with Willow who had broken up from her nap. Fayth smiles. 

"Hi. Looks like someones awake" 

"That she is. She woke up after you left. Is everything ok?" 

"I hope you don't mind. But Morgan got suspended from school and I was wondering if she can stay here till I call Miranda?" 

"Oh. Of cause she can stay. You don't need to call Miranda. Fayth. She can stay" 

Morgans eyes lid up. 

"Really?" 

"Really" he copy's back. Morgan smiles. 

"Thanks Mr. Hanson" 

"No problem. It's Taylor" 

Morgan smiles and was just about to go in the house when her mother had stop her. 

"Hold it Missy. You got homework to do" 

"Mom" 

"Homework. Kitchen. Go. I'll be in soon" 

Morgan sighs and went inside. Fayth turns back to Taylor. 

"Thank you" 

"Of course. Anytime. Shes a great kid" 

"She is. I don't know what I'd do without them. And now what am I going to do?" 

"I could ask my mom... To see if she could touter Morgan" 

"That would be great. Thank you" 

"No problem"


	22. Chapter 22

Fayth and Morgan stand in front of Diana's front door after She had dropped Holly of school, She went straight to the Hanson's. She couldn't believe the kind offer that Diana had made to touter Morgan for the week and Fayth was truly greatful. And for Taylor for organising the whole thing. She couldn't believe her luck since she had started working for him. Never in her wildest dreams she thought this would happen to her but it seems that is and she was going to grab it. She soon hears the door opening and Mrs Hanson walking out. 

"Good morning Fayth" 

Fayth smiles. 

"Come in" Diana tells them and the follow Diana into the living room. 

"I can't tell you how greatful I am for your offer, Diana" 

Diana smiles. 

"It's no problem. It's what I do. Taylor told me everything And I thought today being such a beautiful day that we do some work in the pool area and also if we have time maybe a Swim?" 

Morgans eyes lid up with excitement. 

"Oh but I didn't bring my Bathers" 

"Oh that's ok honey. I'm sure Peggy left a pair here" 

"That's very kind of you Diana" 

Diana gives her a small nood. 

"I should get going. I'll be back after school. Be good" Fayth tells her daughter giving her a hug. 

"I will mom" 

Fayth soon leaves heading straight to Taylor's. 

⭐⭐⭐ 

Taylor was in the living room with Willow watching TV when he had heard the door open. Fayth closes the door behind her and walks over to take a set next to Willow who smiles. 

"Hi. How'd it go?" 

"Fine. it went well. You didn't have to do that. Thank you" 

Taylor smiles. 

"It was no problem. Morgan's a great kid. I just can't believe shed do that" 

Fayth frowns. 

"She didn't. I believe my daughter. She was just cought up in the wrong place" 

"I didn't mean--" 

"It's fine. Just forget about it" Fayth gets up and goes over to the kitchen fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Shes stunned when she sees Taylor behind her. 

"Sorry didn't mean to sartle you" Fayth shook her head.

"I didn't mean for the way it sounded. I know Morgan's a good kid and I know she's never do anything like that. I really like her" 

"She likes you too" 

"Too bad I'm into her mom, then" Fayth blushes. 

"I'm into you too" 

"You're cute when you blush" 

"Taylor" 

"Have dinner with me" 

"What? You really want to have dinner together?" 

"I do. Wed still need to talk obviously. But I really want to have dinner with you say yes" 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure" 

Fayth smiles. 

"Then id be crazy not too" 

"Is that a yes?" 

Fayth nodds her head. Leaving Taylor to smile. 

"Taylor, there's something I have to tell you" 

At that moment Willow stands next to them and pulls on Taylors shirt to get his attention. He looks down at her. 

"Hey princess"

She points down to the hallway of the bathroom. 

"I guess duty calls" he takes Willows hand and walks down to the bathroom


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor was on the phone in the living room on the couch trying to organise a doctor appointment for Willow who had been up sick all night and Taylor with her all night. And it just happened to be Colby's baseball practice day. And Colby who was due to be at the fields soon was running late. 

"Dad. We need to go!" Colby tells him while standing in front of he's Father who was still on the phone. 

"Dad!" 

"In a minute, kid" 

Colby puts his hands up in frustration. Today of all days Willow had to get sick. 

Fayth walks in from the back door with a load of washing in her hands. She looks at the boys. 

"Dad" Colby trys again. 

"Is Everything OK?" 

Colby gets upsets and sits down on the couch next to he's Father. Taylor looks up at her. He bits he's lips. 

"Could you hang on for a minute?" Taylor speaks into the phone. He looks at Fayth. 

"Could you--- Could you take Colby to the game? While i take Willow to the Doctors?" 

Fayth smiles. 

"Of cause. What about the others?" 

"Can you take them?" 

"Of course" 

"Thanks Fayth. I don't know how long I'll be" 

Fayth nodds her head. 

"Colby are you ready?" Fayth asks him. He gets up frustrated and goes an get he's stuff and the others. 

⭐⭐⭐

Fayth arrives just in time at the game. Everyone gets out and runs over to the field over to the coach. 

"Colby. Nice of you to join us" 

"Sorry coach. Our little sister is sick. This is Fayth our new nanny" Ethan tells him. 

"Fine. Fine. Go sit down with the others"

"Good luck" they all tell him as they walk out while Colby went over to the others on the Bench. 

The Game went on. Fayth who had never been to one of Colby's games. Enjoyed it. When it was all over they went back to the car. A disappointed Colby who couldn't get a hit. He didn't understand it. 

Fayth looks at him in the mirror of her car. Colby in the back seat with Peggy and Noah while Ethan rode shot gun. 

"It's, ok. Colby. You'll get it next time" 

"No, I wont. I stink at this game. I want to go home!" 

"Dad always takes us out to lunch afterwards" Noah reminds him. 

"I'm not hungry. Can we please just go home, Fayth?" 

Fayth who didnt know what to do took the kids home. The others not happy that they missed out on lunch. Fayth would have to order in Pizza. 

When Fayth had gotten to Taylor's the younger boys decided to act up and acting up they did. Fayth hadn't heard from Taylor wishing he'd be home soon. 

Peggy had walked out into the kitchen. Grabing some Water from the fridge And a slice of Pizza that was on the counter. She hears her brothers fighting. And turns around to see the end of it. Her brother's who were fighting over a Nintendo game. And Fayth who was having a hard time . Not to used to boys but only having girls. Fayth turns her head to see Peggy. 

"Peggy, do you know anything about these games?"

Peggy shooks her head. 

"Sorry. The boys play it more" 

She then walks off down the hallway. Fayth frowns and pays her attention back onto the boys. 

Peggy however retreats to her brothers room. 

"Do you mind?" 

Peggy just looks at him. 

"Shes freaking out out there. The boys are killing her" Ethan nodds he's head. 

"I can hear it. Should we go save her?" 

Peggy looks at him. 

"No. Shes fine" 

"Ok but" 

"Ethan. We agreed. Remember? Nanny expired" 

"I know. I just---" 

Peggy studies her brother's face.

"You like them don't you?" 

"Is that so bad? Shes kinda cool. Shes not like the others. Peggy. I think-- I think we should drop the whole Nanny thing" 

"What? Are you serious?" 

Ethan went quiet. 

"No! I can't believe this" Peggy had left her brother's room. And down to her own. 

Sometime latter Taylor walks threw the front door with Willow in hes arms. Cleaning into her Father. The boys look up from there game. 

"Dad!" They boys say in unison. 

"How is she?" 

Fayth ask him. 

"Apart from the flue. Shes fine. Hows everything go?" 

The boys especially Colby had went quiet. 

"He had a rough game" 

"Oh. I'm sorry kido. Anything else?" 

"No. It was fine" 

Fayth tells him. The boys looked at each other. 

"Ok. I'll just go put Mouse down and I'll be back" 

Taylor walks off with Willow still in hes arms. Fayth and the boys couldn't believe she had just lied to their father. After how horrible they'd been to her.


End file.
